


Together

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Moriarty the Patriot
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From the prompt thing
Kudos: 2





	Together

They’re together in the morning.  
They’re together in the afternoon.

They’re together in the evening.  
They’re together for their lunch.  
Always together at dinner time.  
Together sometimes for snacks.

They’re together when she’s sad.  
They’re together when she’s happy.  
They’re together when she’s mad...  
They’re together to tell her stories.  
They’re together for investigations.  
They’re together when it’s time for   
bed.

They’re together with the horses.  
They’re together with the dogs.  
They’re together with the cats.  
They’re together when she’s cold.  
They’re together when she’s scared.  
They’re together when she’s sick.

When she’s sick, another has joined  
them; a beautiful man calling himself  
Bond, James, they call him James.  
Now they’re together with an addition.  
He’s not there everyday, but he’s still  
there, together with the three of them.


End file.
